The present invention relates to laminating material, for example translucent sheets or two-ply jackets with heat-activated adhesive for laminating sheet-type objects, such as paper, photos, etc. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional two-ply laminating jacket 10 with heat-activated adhesive on the interior side of each ply. Before being inserted into a laminating machine to laminate a sheet-type object 14, the adhesive gives each ply of the laminating jacket 10 a slightly cloudy, partially opaque appearance although the base substrate is a substantially transparent or translucent sheet material. When heated in the laminating machine, the adhesive cures to a substantially transparent appearance so that the sheet-type object 14 is clearly visible while being securely laminated between the two plies of the jacket 10.
Laminating material is produced in a variety of configurations having different sizes, shapes, thicknesses, types of adhesive, etc. The specifications of the laminating material, including all of the relevant information that a user may need to select the desired laminating material and/or configure a laminating machine for proper operation with a particular laminating material, are generally located with or on the packaging in which the manufacturer supplies the laminating material. This may complicate the laminating task for a user if the laminating material becomes separated from the original packaging.